Not the Last
by Willow Tracy
Summary: AU: Trust  Mutes just found out that theres another Time Lord other then her and her father. Mute meets the Master. Set in between 'Sound of Drums' and 'Last of the Time Lords'


_Authors Notes: If you haven't read my fanfiction 'Trust' you won't understand._

_ This one takes off in the middle of 'Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords' This is my take on it when Mute meets the Master._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not the Last<strong>_

_**Drabble 3**_

_**Mute Meets the Master**_

The smoke was stinging her eyes she had to get out of there. She had been in the TARDIS' kitchen cooking lunch when things started changing, the stove stopped working for one. All that good food going to waste.

She stopped at the front door to the TARDIS. The Doctor had told her not to leave it under any reason unless the TARDIS started to spit fire and...She gasped when a certain part of the council spewed fire. She wasn't sure if it was suppose to do that...but everything was red now and she didn't like the feel of the machine right now. It made her feel...more unwelcome then normal.

Mute slowly opened the door to look out. The place where they had landed was loud with machinery. She turned to lock the doors to the TARDIS before walking out and kept to the walls. She could feel the concern in her father now, but as her father warned her, while outside the TARDIS until he told her otherwise...do not speak a word...or rather...don't think a word.

She stopped, she heard voices. So she ran from them. Behind a long piece of machinery. She watched them pull Jack along the corridor and along a clearing. Chains were attached to his arms holding him still. She knew what was about to happen so she pushed herself against the machine. She knew what Jack could do, but was there a limit. She heard the guns and covered her head. She watched Jack fall to the floor and lay motionless.

"Same time tomorrow guys?" One of the men with the guns asked. "Yeah this guy just doesn't die." A few more shots were let loose when Jack started to move.

When the doors to the area shut. Mute slowly peaked out and looked around to make sure no one was around. Jack just hung there lifeless, Mute slowly looked around and gently touched his face. He gasped scaring the life out of her.

"Mute! The Doctor told you to stay in the TARDIS!" Jack yelled in complete horror of her standing there before him.

'_The TARDIS is acting strangely...its stopped working for us, its council has caught fire._' She tried to explain to him, only he couldn't hear her...he knew he couldn't hear the explanation.

"Mute...just...nod if you had no choice." Jack said. Mute sighed and nodded. "Alright then...this might actually work in our favor. Mute...listen very closely. Your dad has been kidnapped." That caught her attention. Her smile fell into that of a long frown. Jack found that Mute tended to get the same look in the Doctors eyes when he's trying to think of a plan.

'_Well he's not dead or I would have felt it...thats good_.' She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down 'who' and showed it to Jack.

"Its another Time Lord...he goes by the name of Master. Are Time Lords like some large college...cause if I were a Time Lord I'd be called 'Bachelor'...it was the degree I got." Mute just rolled her eyes at that and sat down on the floor. Her fingers trailing the dirty floor.

'_Another Time Lord...but...I thought we were the last._' Mute stood up she had to get a look at this other Time Lord. She walked over to the door and gently opened it. She slowly walked through it and then down the hallway.

* * *

><p>It took Mute close to 30 minutes to find the room...by then it was night and half the workers were either at there stations or sleeping. She slowly walked into the room and looked around. There was a small tent in the corner. She didn't know why it was there, it looked a bit silly in a building...she smiled when she saw the stars above the huge windows. She swallowed hard when she realized they were so high up. She backed up and leaned against the long table in the middle. It made a groaning noise as it slid.<p>

"Whose there?" Someone inside the tent asked. Mute knew that voice, but not nearly as scratchy. She hid behind a chair and stayed still. She saw the man climb out of the tent with some effort. She didn't know the face, but the feel to him was so very familiar that it hurt inside to brush against the emotion.

"Come on out...I won't hurt you." She knew that. She stood up and pulled her hair from her face. "Oh Mute I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS. Even if its canabolized it won't harm you." He said walking forward. Mute stepped back staring at the Doctor as if he had two heads.

'_It stopped working...the kitchen wasn't functioning properly._' She slowly stepped forward and took his hand slowly inspecting it. '_Whats happened to you?_'

"The Master happened, he's taken over. He's..."

'_Made a fool out of you_.' Mute whispered running her fingers over his face. The face she's loved for over three years now.

"Yes...again he's made a fool of me."

"Why yes I have!" the voice boomed within the empty room. Mute gasped as she was grabbed by the Doctor and pushed behind him. "Aren't you dead yet?" The Master asked as the lights turned on.

"You first..." The Doctor said rolling his eyes backing Mute up toward the tent.

"Oh and are you hiding someone? Whose this? Another one of your traveling buddies...aren't you going to introduce me?" He asked grabbing the hand that was gripping the Doctors sleeve tightly. Mute let out an almost inaudible scream. She looked at the man, the other Time Lord who looked down at her.

"OH she's nothing but a little flea." He said and smiled at the Doctor who reached back for her. His hand was shoved forcefully out of the way and two of the Masters bodyguards grabbed the Doctor.

"Who is she really Doctor? You might want to be quick about it...her neck is very delicate. Human necks always make a good snapping noise."

"Sorry to disappoint you...she's no human." The Doctor looked over Mute who was trying to pry the Masters hand from her neck.

"Oh...and just what is she?" The Master sniffed her hair. This action angered the Doctor greatly, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"She's my daughter!"

"A new Time Lady hum...the last of her kind. Perhaps...certain things as beautiful as this need to be placed behind glass." He smiled. "Guys I want a glass case played right here...coffin sized and make sure its lockable with a nice key..." He smiled pulling Mute along with him. Mute tried to resist.

'_Papa_!'

"Just do as they say. Don't worry, I'll always come for you." The Doctor yelled.

"So how old are you...sixteen...seventeen?"

'_Six...thats all...I'm six_.'

"Oh so young...I always wanted a kid...to teach right from wrong...specially how wrong right was haha. Good Night Doctor!" The door slammed leaving the Doctor once again alone.

'_Love you Papa.._.' Those words burned deep into the Doctors mind. He knew that, he just hoped the Master didn't change that at all.


End file.
